


Choosing a Name

by hermionemalfoy79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Use of the name Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: Draco and Hermione think about names for their first born son. One shot.





	Choosing a Name

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Summary:** Draco and Hermione think about names for their first born son. One shot.

**Setting:** Draco and Hermione are married. Scorpius is featured as their child.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Choosing a Name**

Draco was eager to get home that evening, but the meeting he was required to attend had been a lot longer than he had anticipated. When he gotten home, he had immediately gone to check on his wife, but to his disappointment she was asleep so instead of waking her, he went back downstairs to re-heat the dinner she had prepared.

He often wondered how it had come this far. He and his wife had been married already for three years and yet it was still so shocking to many in the Wizarding world. He supposed he could understand though. After all, his wife _was_ Hermione Granger; one third of the Golden Trio, Gryffindor, Know-it-all bookworm, Muggle-born. She is his complete opposite and former childhood rival.

After the war, they hadn't seen each other for awhile. She had gone back to finish her final year at Hogwarts and he decided to travel the world and get away from Wizarding Britain for awhile.

They hadn't met again until she was transferred to his department at the Ministry and they had become partners on a case. It had been horrible at first, but after awhile they realized that the other wasn't all the bad and they had both changed a lot since the war.

The only downfall was that Hermione had still been casually dating Ron at the time when she found herself falling in love with Draco and she wouldn't allow herself to act on her feelings. By the time that she broken up with Ron, the case was over and she and Draco no longer had to work together in close proximity, but still often saw each other around the office and at that point they had been denial about their feelings. For awhile after that, they had danced around each other, flirting and exchanging insults back and forth until finally one day the unresolved sexual tension was too much and Draco, acting on impulse, had grabbed her and snogged her senseless. In front of the whole department. To this day, there are still several different versions of the story told from the different witnesses. Even though they'd been together for five years now, people were still stunned. But they were deeply in love and didn't care what others thought.

And now they were expecting their first child. Hermione was due in just a month's time and they were still trying to pick out a name, which was hard because they hadn't known the gender yet. Until today when they both gave into temptation of knowing. Neither Draco nor Hermione ever liked surprises so it had driven them both mad when they had initially thought it was best to keep it a surprise. But when Ginny found out a few weeks ago that she and Harry were having another boy, they couldn't help themselves and Hermione made the appointment to find out.

Draco decided to go back upstairs to check on Hermione again and was pleased to find her awake, sitting up in bed and looking through a baby name book.

"You're home," she looked up and grinned.

"I've been home for almost two hours," he smirked.

"You should have woke me up!"

Draco shook his head. "No, the Healer said it's important for you to sleep whenever you can. I know you've been having it rough through the night because the baby is most active then," he said and sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her bare shoulder. He looked down at the book she was reading. "Old fashioned baby names? Wait... why is the name Hugo highlighted? We're not picking the name Hugo!"

Hermione giggled. "No, we're not. Lavender just found out that she and Ron are expecting their first child, but they don't know what it is yet and they're clueless about names so she asked me if I'd highlight some good ones that I come across so they can have some ideas."

"But...Hugo?"

Hermione swatted at him playfully. "There's nothing wrong with that name! The Weasleys like old fashioned names and I think Hugo sounds fitting for them. I'm sure Lavender and Ron will appreciate it. And if they have a girl, I was thinking of suggesting some floral names, like Rose."

Draco wrinkled his nose at that. "I hope you're not thinking of floral names for ours."

"Oh, I thought maybe _Pansy_ would be nice," she smirked.

Draco blanched. "Absolutely not! I know a Pansy and," he shuddered, "I think it's a horrible name!"

"I was _kidding,_ " she poked his cheek. "Did you hear what they named their daughter? It was in _The Daily Prophet_ this morning."

"I don't read that section."

"They named her Princess."

"Princess what?"

"Just...Princess is the first name...Princess Pansy Nott."

Draco burst out laughing. "What kind of name is that!"

"A very egotistical one," Hermione scoffed and flipped the page. "I mean, I know people name their children after people sometimes; your middle name is your father's like mine is my grandmother's, but _Princess Pansy_ , I mean _really_..."

"And what are we naming ours?" he hinted, resting a hand on her baby bump. She looked like she was about to give birth any day now, though she still had a month to go. He smiled when his son or daughter kicked against his hand and he tickled it gently.

Hermione smiled and placed her hand on top of his and he leaned over to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. He rested his forehead against hers and she gazed up at him through her lashes. "Are you sure you don't want it to be a surprise, Draco?"

"Positive."

"One hundred percent positive?"

"Yes!" he said and kissed the tip of her nose. "Just tell me already."

She pulled away to place the book down and then turned to look up at him with a smile. "We're having..."

"We're having?"

"We're having...a..."

"Just me tell me," he groaned.

Hermione smirked. "Let's just say that you and your father, I suppose since your mother is happy either way, will be pleased to know that you'll have a male heir."

"We're having a son?"

Hermione nodded and smiled as he brought her closer as if to embrace them both. He kissed her hair and grinned before leaning down to kiss the baby bump.

"My son," he whispered fondly when the baby kicked again. "What shall we name him?"

He leaned back against the pillows, taking Hermione with him so that she could rest comfortably against him with her head on his chest.

"I was thinking about following the constellation and star name tradition like Narcissa suggested. And the middle name will come from the Malfoy side. Your mother said there was a Malfoy cousin way back named Hyperion who had been disowned for going against everything he was brought up to believe and married a Muggle-born witch. We thought that would be honorable in some ways."

"You're sure? I thought your parents suggested naming our baby after characters of a famous writer? Like your name."

Hermione nodded. "I like Shakespearean names, too, but I think your family tradition would be nice for our first born and your heir. I would like to have another child when our son gets older so we can consider something else if we do."

Draco nodded. "Any names you had in mind?"

"Hm...I was thinking perhaps Leo,"

" _Leo?"_ he groaned. "That's too Gryffindorish!"

"I happen to have been a Gryffindor in case you forgot," she shot a glare at him.

"How can I forget _that?_ " he teased and tugged playfully on one of her loose curls.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And I suppose something heroic like Perseus would be too _Gryffindorish_ as well."

"I don't believe there's a Perseus anywhere in the family."

"No, but there was a Regulus which is a star in _Leo_ ," she smirked.

"Cygnus?" he suggested.

"No, that's been used a couple of times, so has Sirius and Harry already named his son after Sirius."

"Orion?"

Hermione cringed at that.

"What's wrong?"

"It's been used. That was Sirius and Regulus' father's name."

"Oh," he said and furrowed his brow. "I know there's more to it than just that..."

Hermione sighed. "Bellatrix is a star in Orion."

"Right," he said thoughtfully. They were quiet for a few moments. "What about Scorpius?"

"Scorpius? Hmm...it sounds Slytherin enough so I guess you would like it," she teased.

"No, that's not what I meant by it. Just think about it. In Greek mythology, Scorpius, the scorpion, was sent after the hunter Orion and it killed him and they were both were placed among the heavens. Orion hunts in the sky during the winter and flees during the summer when the scorpion rises. Think about it as sort of a victory over Bellatrix. I'm sure she'll be cursing beyond the veil at a name like that," he smirked.

Hermione blinked. "That does have an interesting meaning to it. I like it."

"Really?"

Hermione nodded and smiled, rubbing her belly. "And the baby's due during the first week of November so it'll coincide with the zodiac as well. Yes. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. It's perfect," she reached up and kissed her husband's lips.

Draco smiled into the kiss. "Yes, it's perfect for our son."


End file.
